Adam McArthur
| alma_mater = Pepperdine University | other_names = | spouse = Kim | occupation = Actor, martial artist | years_active = 2002–present }} Adam McArthur is an American actor and martial artist based in Los Angeles, California, United States. His best-known role is voicing Marco Diaz in the Disney XD cartoon Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He also voices characters on other animation shows, and on-screen on some nationally aired commercials. In martial arts, he specializes in kung fu, has been a champion at some tournaments, and has been the featured subject of several documentaries that have aired on PBS. Biography McArthur grew up in Pinole, California in the San Francisco Bay Area He graduated from Pepperdine University in 2005 with a degree in Acting and Television Production, and has worked with improv groups in the Los Angeles area. As a martial artist, he specializes in Wushu kung fu, and other forms such as judo. He started when he was 11. In 2003, he was an All Around Grand Champion in the Adult Male Traditional category at the UC Berkeley Chinese Martial Arts Tournament. In 2006, he was selected for the documentary Kung Fu: Journey to the East where he and fellow martial arts practitioner Kristi Jordan visited China to learn from martial arts experts and perform at a stage presentation at the Shaolin Temple. The show was broadcast on PBS. He would return in 2014 for another PBS-broadcast documentary called Shaolin Kung Fu Monks where he follows the group as they go on a worldwide tour with stops in Moscow, New York City, and Los Angeles. McArthur's first major role in animation voice-over was in Star vs. the Forces of Evil, which premiered as one of the top animated shows on the Disney XD channel, and which was ordered for a second season ahead of its regular broadcast of the first season. He voices Marco Diaz, a teenage boy whose family hosts the title character as an exchange student, and who becomes her partner in their adventures. Daron Nefcy said he brings something special to the character, making Marco's Charlie Brown-ness charming. He voiced in the series Star Wars: The Clone Wars as Mon Cala Prince Lee-Char for a story arc in season 4. In an interview with TheForce.net, McArthur said he used his regular voice for his character. McArthur was involved in theater throughout high school and college, and has worked at ComedySportz in Los Angeles as part of their improv team. In 2015, he starred in an Audi commercial called "The Scripted Life" which aired during the 2015 Emmy Awards and was also nominated for several awards among film festivals and advertising critics. Personal life McArthur is married to Kim. They have a small business involving photo booths that was advertised on The Knot. Filmography Live-action * Motocross Kids ( ) – Male reporter * Jack & Bobby ( ) – The Track Guy (Ep. 9: "Chess Lessons") * Kung Fu: Journey to the East (2006) – Himself – Documentary, featured subject * El Dorado ( ) – Jack Thompson * Scooby-Doo! Spooky Camp Stories ( ) – Counselor Cooper * Shaolin Kung Fu Monks (2014) – Himself – Documentary, featured subject * "The Scripted Life" (2015) – Carl – Audi television commercial * Krampus (2015) Animation * Phantom Investigators ( ) – Max (Ep. 11: "Ghosts on Film") * The LeBrons ( ) – Erik * Star Wars: The Clone Wars ( ) – Mon Cala Prince Lee-Char (Eps.: "Prisoners" and "Water War"/"Gungan Attack" ) * The Adventures of Puss in Boots ( ) – Chad (Ep. 3: "Brothers") * Star vs. the Forces of Evil ( –present) – Marco Diaz Video games * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD ( ) – Joker * Far Cry 5 ( ) References External links * * Adam McArthur at Behind The Voice Actors * Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American male web series actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American wushu practitioners Category:Living people Category:Pepperdine University alumni